Deleted Scenes From That Part Always Worked & It Still Works
by meg121186
Summary: Since I didn't want to up the ratings for my stories, you can find all the "deleted scenes" for That Part Always Worked and It Still Works within these chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is the mature version of the end of chapter 11 of That Part Always Worked. I honestly have no idea where this came from. This is my first time writing a sex scene. I didn't plan on ever writing a sex scene in any of my stories, but when I saw this moment play out in my head I just started writing it and since I don't want to change the rating of That Part Always Worked, I am posting it separately. I may post more if the mood strikes to write them. Enjoy! Also, I own nothing to do with this great show!

* * *

After dinner they sat down on the couch and exchanged their gifts. Rory got him a Hemingway biography he had mentioned wanting to read, but hadn't yet purchased. Jess gave her a book as well, but it wasn't one that was published, yet.

"Jess, is this?" she questioned.

"A sequel to _The Subsect_. It's what I've been working on the past few months. I finished it last week," he told her, "I'd like you to read it first before I give it to Matt and Chris."

"It doesn't have a title," she said.

"No, I haven't come up with one, yet, but it does have a dedication," he said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" she questioned flipping to the dedication, "To the girl that's owned my heart since I was seventeen; My Lexi, I love you, Rory Gilmore."

"What to do think?" he asked.

"It's perfect. I love it, but wait. These pages are dated," she said.

"Yeah, I date the pages before I print them so I have a clear account of when I wrote everything."

"This page is dated from November. The day I had my interview at the paper."

"I told you I've always loved you. I wrote it after you left that day."

"Oh, Jess," she began slightly tearing up, "You're such a sap, but I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her before taking the pages from her hands and pushing her back onto the couch cradling her face in his hands as he kissed her.

"Mmm, Jess, wait," she said pushing him away slightly.

"What? Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No, I just have one more gift for you. Wait here," she told him heading to her room.

"Wow! Rory, you look, uh, wow!" Jess said as Rory came out of her room in a navy blue, strapless, lace babydoll that barely covered everything.

"You like it?" Rory questioned as she made her way over to his lap, straddling him as she placed kisses along his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Like it, no. I love it. You're beautiful, Ror, but you know I don't need all of this, right?"

"I know, but we've waited six years for this moment. I just want our first time to be special."

"Oh it will be, trust me," he told her as he picked her up with her arms and legs wrapped around him, carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and began his assault on her neck as she pushed his shirt that she unbuttoned in the living room off his shoulders.

"Jess," she whimpered, tugging at his hair as he placed kisses along her throat and placed a hand under the babydoll rubbing her stomach before moving his hand to cup her breast, "Mmm. Jess?"

"Yeah? You okay?" he questioned stopping his hand that was currently tugging on her left nipple.

"Perfect, but you are far too overdressed for my liking," she said reaching down to undo his belt and pull down the zipper on his pants.

Quickly pulling off his jeans and socks, having removed his shoes earlier in the living room he climbed back onto the bed and continued his earlier actions on her breasts, but attaching his mouth to hers this time, biting her lip before pushing his tongue inside.

Placing her hands on his shoulders a few minutes later, Rory gave them a push to flip them over so that she was now straddling his waist and pulled the babydoll up over her head. Jess groaned at the sight of her and pulled her hands away as she blushed and tried to cover herself up.

"You're incredibly beautiful, Rory. Don't ever forget that," he told her, "I love you. You shouldn't hide yourself from me."

"I love you, too Jess," she said as she began placing kisses along his chest and stomach, getting lower on his body with each kiss and enjoying the groans coming from him as she got closer to her destined area.

"Ror, you don't have to…" he told her.

"I know," she said as she tugged his boxers off, gripping him in her hand and placing a kiss on the tip before taking him in her mouth.

"Rory," he groaned as she took him in further, sucking and biting, squeezing him with her hand until he came, "Oh God, Ror, that was...Wow! Your turn."

With her still on top of him, Jess pulled her close so their chests were touching and began kissing her again.

"I need you, Jess," she told him placing kisses along his neck and then biting his left earlobe, "Please…"

"As you wish," he told her flipping them back over and removing the thong that matched her babydoll repeating her earlier actions, kissing down her chest. He took turns sucking and biting each nipple as his hand moved down, brushing his fingers along her opening.

"Jess, please. Mmm, I need," she moaned, as he continued his assault on her breasts and began thrusting a finger inside her causing her to let out a yelp, "Jess…"

Continuing his actions adding another finger after a few thrusts, Jess continued to kiss his way down her body. Eventually replacing his fingers with his mouth he pushed his tongue inside her, licking and sucking. He could feel her legs shake around him and glanced up to see her eyes closing and her fingers digging into the sheets as she came.

"Wow!" she said trying to catch her breath, "That was incredible."

"You ready for more?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him.

"Okay and you're on…" he began.

"Yeah, we're good," she told him.

"Good and you're sure, right?" he asked as he prepared himself to enter her.

"Positive. I love you!" she told him

"I love you, too," he said as he pushed his way into her, kissing her as he did, "So much."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I own nothing. Nothing, but seven seasons of Gilmore on DVD. This is the adult version of the end of Chapter 14. I made this one a bit more explicit than the last. Enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe you did all that for me," Jess said as he and Rory lay in bed in his apartment that night. Rory was staying with him so Luke and Lorelai could share her room with Doula and Lane, Zach, and the boys could stay in the guestroom, while April slept on her couch, "It would have been one thing to invite our friends over for the night, but you got our family from Stars Hollow to come, too."

"Of course. It's your birthday Jess. You deserve to celebrate with those that love you," she told him.

"I know. It's just...no one's ever made a big deal out of it before. Liz never celebrated it that I can remember," he told her, "and the first time I moved to Stars Hollow it was after my birthday. You were in Washington the next year and I never mentioned it to Luke. The next year I was with Jimmy and it's not like he would remember."

"Jess."

"No, it's fine. I got over that part of my life a long time ago."

"Good because that time is over. As long as I'm around we will be celebrating your birthday like it's the most important day of the year."

"Thank you. I love you," he told her sitting up to kiss her.

"I love you, too," Rory replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her, forcing his mouth open with her tongue.

Wanting to take things further, Jess played with the hem of her satin camisole pajama top while he placed feather-light kisses all over. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, eyelids, along her neck. Sucking on her collarbone he moved his hand up underneath her top, cupping her left breast with his right hand, running his thumb across her nipple.

"mmm, Jess," she began pushing her hips up to meet his as he continued his assault on her collarbone and began pinching and pulling at her nipple, "Jess…"

Wanting to have full access to her breasts, Jess pushed up on her pajama top. Knowing what he wanted, Rory raised her arms a bit to allow him to pull it up over her head. The moment it was off, Jess attached his mouth to her left nipple and began tugging and pulling on the right.

"Jess, oh… please, don't stop," she whispered as he paused to move his mouth to her right breast and began nipping and sucking it. Needing to feel him closer, Rory wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him to her to create the friction she desperately needed, "Jess, I...mmm, oh."

Releasing his lips from her breast, Jess began placing kisses down her stomach as she came down from the high her orgasm caused, "Wow, that was sexy as hell," he said.

Giggling Rory said, "That was incredible. I can't believe you made me come like that."

"That's never happened?" he asked.

"Never," Rory said pushing at his shoulders so she could be on top and started kissing down his chest, cupping him through his boxers. Pulling them down she took him in her hands, squeezing with her right as she cupped his balls in her left.

Continuing to nip at the skin on his stomach just above his waist, she swirled her tongue around his navel before licking a line straight down to his growing erection. Keeping her hands in place, she placed her mouth around his erection before swirling her tongue around the tip, sucking as she went.

"Ror," Jess grunted as she continued to suck and bite, "Rory, wait. I want to be inside you when I come."

With one last swirl of her tongue, Rory pulled away and allowed Jess to flip them back over and remove her pajama bottoms and panties. Kissing her, he plunged a finger inside her to be sure she was ready.

When he felt she was wet enough he pushed himself in, stilling for a moment, waiting for her to be ready for him to move. When she began to lift her hips to gain friction Jess pulled put and quickly thrust into her again.

His thrusting wasn't enough so Rory once again wrapped her legs tightly around him and dug her nails into his back to pull him closer. The closer she pulled him to her, the deeper he got. After a few more thrusts they found their release together.

Laying her head on Jess' chest after he pulled out, Rory fell asleep to a kiss on the forehead and a whispered, "I love you," from Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Deleted scene for chapter 17 of That Part Always Worked. Enjoy.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel they were back a little early for the rose petal turndown service, but they did have a fresh bottle of champagne and more of the delicious chocolate covered strawberries.

As soon as they entered their room, Jess placed the 'do not disturb' sign on their door before he turned back to Rory, kissing her once again. Pushing her against the wall next to the door, Jess began kissing along her neck and sucking on her collarbone as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmm, Rory," Jess moaned as she pushed his shirt off his shoulder and began running her hands along his chest.

"Jess," he heard her breathe out as he bit her earlobe before relocating them to the couch, placing her across his lap and pulling her top over her head.

"Ror," he groaned when she bit down on his collarbone and then licking and kissing the mark she made.

They continued this slow, sensuous torture for a few minutes before Rory had enough and unclasped her bra to give Jess access to her breasts. The moment her breasts were free, Jess pulled her close to him, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh," Rory whimpered as he continued to suck and bite her breasts while also undoing the button on her jeans, pulling down the zipper, "Jess, please."

Laying her down on the couch with his lips still tightly wrapped around her left breast, Jess removed her jeans and pushed her panties to one side before thrusting a finger inside her.

"You're so beautiful, Rory," he told her as he continued he motions, adding in a second finger, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed out in a whisper trying to fight her oncoming orgasm. The feelings Jess was invoking in her were amazing and she didn't want it to stop.

"Let go, Rory," he said thrusting his fingers in her a few more times before she came, "How about a nice bath and some champagne?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

As Rory filled two glasses with champagne and grabbed them each a strawberry, Jess went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub up with water and some bubble bath.

"Strawberry?" Rory asked holding it to his lips for him to bite.

"Delicious," he said before taking the other strawberry, feeding it to her.

Removing the rest of their clothes they climbed into the tub and began washing each other. Deciding she wanted to return the favor, Rory grabbed onto Jess' already hard erection and began washing it first. Rubbing it down with a soapy loofah with one hand and squeezing as she went with the other.

"Ror."

"I know."

Feeling he was clean enough and wanting to make him dirty again, Rory took him into her mouth. Sucking on him so hard, Jess had to grip the sides of the tub to stop himself from coming instantly. Rory continued to lick and suck her way down until he was hitting the back of her throat. Sheathing her teeth across him and sucking one more time, he came, emptying himself into her mouth as she swallowed.

Climbing out of the tub after their bath they dried each other off before Jess scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Jess," she giggled as he layed her down on the bed, "I can walk you know."

"I know, but this got us to the bedroom faster," he told her.

"True," she said gazing up at him as he looked down at her, "Hi."

"Hi," he said before crashing his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside and moving his fingers downward to see how soon he could be inside her.

"Jess, I need you," Rory moaned when he thrust a finger inside for the second time that night, preparing her for him.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Jess plunged himself inside, going as deep as her body would allow him.

"Jess I need more," she told him shoving at his shoulders a bit so he would flip them over.

Once Rory was on top, she was able to take him in further. Bracing herself by holding onto his shoulders, she moved at the pace she needed while he took a breast in his mouth once again. It wasn't long before they were calling out each others name as they each came with their second orgasm of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Deleted scene of Rory and Jess' Valentine's Day from Chapter 20 of That Part Always Worked. Enjoy!

* * *

A week after Rory and Jess went to Stars Hollow for dinner with the Gilmore's it was Valentine's Day. They decided to stay home for the holiday this time. Jess had been giving Rory some more cooking tips and the two of them decided to stay in and cook dinner together. After a delicious home cooked steak dinner they exchanged their gifts. This year they both got each other first editions; Jess got Rory a first edition of Jane Austen's _Emma_ and Rory got Jess a first edition of J.D. Salinger's _The Catcher in the Rye._

"Movie?" Jess asked.

"Can we watch _Sabrina_?" Rory asked.

"Sure. You grab the movie and I'll get us another bottle of wine," he told her.

Halfway through the movie as they lay cuddled up together on the couch, Rory laying in front of Jess with him in between her and the back of the couch, Jess began planting kisses along her neck and jawline and behind her left ear. It was when he took her earlobe into his mouth, lightly biting and sucking on it that Rory began to moan and squirm as she reacted to Jess.

"Jess, I'm trying to watch this movie," she told him, turning to face him, but with access to her mouth now he crashed his lips to hers, nibbling on her lower lip before forcing her mouth open with his tongue. When he needed air he moved his lips back to her neck, "Jess I really am trying to watch this movie."

"Rory, I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking right through it," he said removing his lips from her neck briefly before attaching himself to her lips once more.

"Okay, I guess the movie can wait," Rory said taking a turn kissing his neck, pushing on his shoulders so she was laying on top of him. As she continued sucking on his neck she sat up so she was sitting on his waist with one leg on either side of his body. She placed her hands underneath his shirt, pushing it up, kissing his stomach and chest as she pulled it up over his head, "I love you, Dodger."

"I love you, too, Book Tease," he told her, flipping them over so he could make work of her shirt, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jess."

* * *

After a heavy, topless makeout session on the couch, the movie completely forgotten, Jess carried Rory up to their room. Laying her down on the bed, Jess made quick work of Rory's pants. Once they were removed Jess began placing kisses up her legs. He started at the top of her left foot and moved up to her ankle. When he reached her thigh he took his time kissing and sucking her skin, leaving a few marks behind before switching to her right leg, repeating the process.

"Jess, enough already," Rory said, breathless after several minutes of Jess kissing various parts of her body. He had now moved to her top half and was paying special attention to each breast, "I need you."

"Okay," he told her, kissing her on the mouth as he reached down to remove her panties, inserting a finger into her, increasing her need for him.

"Please, Jess," she said when he climbed off her to quickly remove his pants and boxers, "I need you inside me."

Tossing his clothes aside, Jess climbed back onto the bed, kissing her once more as Rory reached down to stroke him a few times before he entered her.

"Uh, Rory," Jess groaned as he pushed his way into her.

"Hmm, Jess, harder," Rory told him, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer, "Faster, please."

As he increased his speed and thrust into her more forcefully, Jess took her left nipple into his mouth, biting and pulling on it to help further her along. Needing more though, Rory pushed on Jess' shoulders so he would turn them over. She braced herself by placing her hands on his arms and began to move. In this position she was able to take him further inside her.

"Ror, I'm close," Jess told her, "Do you need me to…?"

"No, I'm almost there," she told him, "One more."

And with one last upward thrust from Jess, Rory called out his name as he let out a groan as he emptied himself into her. As they came down from the high they were feeling, Jess turned them back over and pulled himself out of her. As Rory curled herself into his side, Jess pulled their blanket up over both of them.

"I love you so much," Jess told her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Deleted scene for chapter 22 of That Part Always Worked. Early on in my story a reviewer suggested having Rory and Jess have sex in the diner apartment like Rory's first time should have been. So here you go. Some Rory and Jess smuttiness in the diner apartment. Enjoy!

* * *

When Jess arrived upstairs he had to take a deep breath. Shocked at the sight of Rory laying in front of him on the couch in her Chilton uniform. Her hair was straight and tucked behind her ear much like it was when she was seventeen. Other than the skirt being a little shorter on her now, it still fit much the same. She left the top couple buttons of her blouse open though and the tie was untied. She had also chosen to wear a sexy pair of heels instead of her old saddle shoes. Jess was growing hard simply at the sight of her ready and waiting for him like he had always imagined back when they were kids.

"So, here we are," Jess said.

"Yep, here we are," Rory replied.

"You want a soda or something?" Jess asked.

"A soda?" Rory questioned wondering what he was thinking, but quickly recalled the conversation from the first time they were alone in the apartment, "No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Jess asked, walking towards her.

"I'm sure," Rory replied, getting off the couch to get closer to him, "So I think we need to either get a little closer or we need to warm up."

"Okay. Hi," he said, stepping directly in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Hi," Rory replied, interlacing her fingers with his as she stepped even closer to him.

With fingers interlocked and mere inches between them, Jess crashed his lips to Rory's, licking her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for his tongue. With one hand still in hers, Jess brought the other up to her face to stroke her cheek before entangling his fingers through her hair. Breaking away from her mouth, Jess moved his lips to her neck and began moving them back towards the couch.

Realizing what he was doing, Rory made sure Jess sat down first so she could straddle him. Pulling up on his shirt, she began kissing her way up his chest as she pulled it away from his body. Tossing the shirt aside she moved to suck on his neck as he pushed her blazer off her shoulders and pulled the tie from around her neck.

"You did lock the door, right?" Rory asked, stopping the biting and sucking she was doing on his left earlobe.

"Of course. Both of them. I also texted Lorelai to let her know we were here and going to bed so no one would bother us," Jess said, beginning to unbutton her blouse, "I definitely don't want to be interrupted."

"Good," Rory said, returning her lips to his earlobe, biting and licking as he pushed her blouse off her shoulders and began kissing her neck again.

Rory stopped breathing when he hit that sweet spot, just below her left ear and began sucking on her collarbone while he entangled one hand in her hair while pushing her skirt up with the other. As Jess began rubbing her from outside her panties, Rory moaned into his mouth while she kissed him.

"Jess, I think we should relocate," she said as he pushed her panties aside to insert a finger inside her, "Jess!"

"You're so wet and ready for me. I love it," Jess said before pulling his finger out of her and standing with her in his arms as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Carrying her to what was once his side of the apartment, Jess laid her down on his old bed, unzipping and pulling down her skirt. After removing her panties completely, he pushed his finger inside her again, causing her to buck up against his hand.

"More, Jess, please," Rory said as she fruitlessly tried to move her hips to gain friction against his hand that was inside her while he held down her bucking body with the other, "I need more."

Pulling his finger out and thrusting two in at once, Jess reached behind her back with his other hand to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts. As he continued to thrust his fingers inside her, he used his other hand to massage her left breast while he sucked and pulled at the nipple of her right breast with his teeth.

"Oh, Jess...oh…Jess please," she moaned as she felt herself getting closer, "Faster."

Thrusting his fingers faster and harder inside her Jess felt her body shake and explode around his fingers. Before her body had a chance to calm down, Jess had his pants and boxers off, ready to enter her.

"I love you," he told her before guiding his penis into her in one hard, fast thrust.

"Oh!" Rory shouted as he filled her further than he had before, "I love you, too."

Tugging on his hair and wrapping her legs around him, Rory urged him to go faster. As he continued to thrust into her, Jess grabbed hold of her hair in one hand and began sucking and biting at her breasts while he took hold of both of her hands with the other, pushing them up above her head. Their joint moans continued as Jess thrust into her harder and faster each time.

"Rory!" Jess called out her name as he got closer to his release.

"Harder, Jess, please," Rory said, "I'm almost… Oh God!"

"Oh, wow!" Jess exclaimed, pulling out of her, rolling onto his back and taking her into his arms after they both reached their climax, "Wow!"

"That was incredible," Rory said, running her fingers up and down his chest and he ran his along her back, "I think that's the best it's ever been."

"I think you're right," he told her with a laugh, "Who knew all it took for the best sex of my life was to get you in a plaid skirt?"

"You think that's what it would have been like?" she wondered.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was punk back then and as much I cared about you and told myself I loved you; I wasn't nearly as in love with you then as I am now. And trust me, being in love with you like I am, that makes all the difference."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Dodger."

"I love you, too, Book Tease."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Jess and Rory have a little fun while staying at an inn in Maine for Rory's birthday. This is the adult content for chapter 25 of That Part Always Worked. This one is quite short, but I wanted to do something quick and fast. Enjoy!

* * *

Jess normally took the reigns in the bedroom, but when they got back to the inn after dinner, Rory decided she wanted to shake things up a bit. As soon as the door was locked behind them, she took his hand, leading him to the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace in their room before pushing him down onto it.

"Ror, what are you doing?" Jess asked when she swung her legs across him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Having fun. You always take control," she said, dragging her fingernails down his now exposed chest, eliciting a groan from Jess, "It's my turn now."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as she took her time by running her fingers up and down his shirtless body, kissing and nipping in various spots of his chest and his neck.

"Patience. I let you have your fun surprising me with this trip. Let me have mine," she whispered into his ear as she bit down hard on his earlobe while inching her fingers further down his chest to his waist.

"Oh, God!" Jess groaned when Rory finally relieved some of the pressure he was feeling in his pants by removing his belt and undoing the button and zipper, "I don't know how much longer I can last with you sitting where you are?"

"I've got you, don't worry," Rory told him as she slowly slid his pants and boxers down his legs, tossing them aside as she took his aching penis in her hand, giving it a quick squeeze, "You like that?"

"Oh, yes. More, Ror. I need more," Jess said, his breathing uneven as she continued to stroke him before taking him in her mouth, "Oh, yeah. That's it. Oh, God."

Rory continued to suck on him, curling her tongue around his head just like he liked it, lightly biting down in between licks until he came. Rory barely had time to swallow and wipe off her mouth before Jess turned the tables on her, flipping them over to begin removing her clothes.

"I need to be inside you," Jess said, starting with her pants first, he pushed her panties aside and thrust two fingers quickly inside her before removing them all together and thrusting his once again hard erection inside her.

"Oh, my, ugh," Rory groaned as Jess filled her hard and fast, "More Jess, ohh."

"Like that?" he asked, taking hold of her hips and pulling her to the end of the chaise, kneeling on the end of it as he thrust into her again.

"Yes, harder Jess, I can take it," she said as she gripped the sides of the chaise, feeling her orgasm approach, "Oh, Jess, ahh. Right there."

A few more thrusts and Rory screamed. Jess had to kiss her to drown out the screaming her orgasm produced as he followed behind, emptying himself into her. After laying together for a few minutes, wrapped in each others arms they moved to the bathroom for another round in the whirlpool tub followed by a much slower round three on the rose petal covered bed before exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** The full beginning of chapter 28! Enjoy!

* * *

After having lunch with her Mom, Rory went home to Philadelphia. She wanted to be home before Jess and had a few stops to make to get the supplies she needed for the evening. She also texted Matt and Chris, asking them to try and keep him at the store a bit longer just in case she needed extra time. She was going to follow Lorelai's advice and turn their apartment into a memory of some of their best moments together.

"Rory?" Jess called when he walked into their apartment later that evening. He knew she was home, he saw her car, but she hadn't called to let him know, "Rory, where are you?"

After setting his bag down on the counter in the kitchen he began walking towards the stairs that led upstairs, but stopped when the sunlight coming from the gap in the curtains on the terrace window glimmered against the silver wrapping of a few small objects laid on the floor, a path of the small chocolate candies leading him up to their bedroom.

"Wow! Rory what is all this?" Jess asked as he came into their empty bedroom, still wondering just where his fiancee was and what she was up to as he took in the sight of their bed covered in multi-colored rose petals and chocolate kisses. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the nightstand next to two glasses as well as a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hi," Rory said softly as she walked out of their closet, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, biting her lip and holding her head down slightly so her hair fell into her face, "Welcome home, Jess."

"And what a welcome it is," Jess said as he slowly walked towards her taking in the sight of her once again in her old Chilton uniform before threading his fingers into her hair and kissing her.

"Oh, Jess," Rory moaned when he moved away from her lips and began sucking on her neck as he pushed her coat off her shoulders, "I need you. It's been too long."

"Way too long," Jess agreed as he picked her up in his arms with her legs wrapping around his waist as he led them to the bed.

"Hmm, I love you," Rory mumbled, barely able to catch her breath as Jess slowly undid the buttons on her top after he untied her tie that he threw across the room.

"You are so amazing, you know that? I love you so much," Jess said in between the kisses he planted down her neck, breasts, and stomach with the undoing of each button before removing her top completely; leaving her in only her bra and skirt.

"Jess, please," Rory begged, bucking her hips up to meet his groin, trying to relieve the pressure that was building inside her.

"Patience, I want us to enjoy this, slowly," Jess told her, reaching behind her body to unclasp her bra, biting and sucking on her breasts after tossing her bra aside.

Wanting to move things along as Jess continued to kiss and suck on her breasts, Rory reached down to undo the button on his jeans and push down the zipper to give her easier access to begin pleasuring him.

"Oh, God," Jess groaned as Rory reached into his boxers, gripping his penis tightly in her hands. Surprised by her actions Jess stopped for moment which allowed her to flip them over so she could work on undressing him.

Repeating his actions, Rory slowly undid each button on his shirt, kissing his now exposed chest as she undid each one before pushing it off his shoulders and attaching her lips to his neck. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking on his collarbone, Rory began kissing her way down his body until she reached his unfastened jeans and removed them from his body along with his boxers, revealing his incredibly hard erection.

"Ugh. Rory!" Jess said as she took his penis in her hand again, stroking it a few times before taking him in her mouth, slowly licking and biting, "Ah, Rory, please. More. I need more."

"Patience, Dodger. We're doing this slowly, remember?" she said, reminding him of his earlier words.

"Fuck it," Jess said, grabbing her around the waist and turning them over so she was underneath him once again and moved his hand underneath her skirt, "Damn, Rory. Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" Rory asked, shyly.

"You know what," Jess said as he pushed her skirt up to reveal her completely exposed vagina, "You're not wearing any underwear."

"It would have just gotten in the way," Rory said with a giggle and then moaning as Jess thrust himself inside her, "Jess!"

"I've missed being inside of you," Jess said as he pulled out before thrusting in again, harder this time.

"Let's not go that long again," Rory said as Jess continued to thrust inside her, harder and deeper each time.

"Works for me," Jess said, kissing her lips, "I love you!"

"I love you, too. Oh, Jess!" Rory yelled as he latest thrust sent her over the edge, with him following quickly behind her as he emptied himself into her.

"I definitely was not expecting this when I came home tonight," Jess said a few minutes later as he and Rory laid on their bed, naked and happy, in each other's arms allowing themselves time for the breathing and heart rates to return to normal.

"I missed you these past few days," Rory told him as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I know. I missed you too, but I was…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah, I was afraid if we…"

"You were afraid of thinking you're pregnant again and finding out you're not."

"Uh huh, is that stupid?"

"No, it's what I've been afraid of, too. It broke my heart to see you so upset when we found out you weren't pregnant."

"Even though we weren't planning it?"

"Yeah. I want us to have kids. I can't wait for that day, Rory. I would have been fine with us starting our family sooner than I thought we would and I guess I'd been avoiding being intimate with you out of fear of feeling that heartbreak again."

"We can't let our fears control our lives."

"That's true. So no more being scared."

"No more being scared."

"So what now?"

"Well, now, I think we should take the champagne and strawberries in to the bathroom and enjoy the bath I drew for us."

"Sounds, good to me," Jess said, getting off the bed and taking the champagne and strawberries into their bathroom before returning to get Rory, picking her up in his arms.

"I can walk, you know," she said.

"I know, this is faster and I need practice, remember," he said.

"Of course. I love you Dodger," Rory said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too, Book Tease," Jess said, setting her down into the water before joining her, sitting behind her with her back to his front.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Deleted scene for chapter 34 of That Part Always Worked. The Mariano's first night as husband and wife. Enjoy!

* * *

Once they had said goodbye to everybody, Rory and Jess went to the inn to spend their first night as husband and wife in the honeymoon suite.

"Wow," Rory said as Jess sat her down on the floor after carrying her into the room, "I can't believe Mom put rose petals on the bed for us."

"Actually I think that was April's doing," Jess said.

"Really. How sweet," Rory said, "So?"

"So…" Jess said walking towards her, reaching his hand behind her head to remove the pins from her hair, letting her curls fall. Rory took the tiara off before they left the square and gave it to Lorelai to take home.

"Unzip me and give me a few minutes," Rory said kissing him briefly before grabbing a small bag off the floor after he unzipped her dress and walking into the bathroom.

Jess used this time to dim the lights and pour them each a glass of champagne. It wasn't long before Rory came out in a white lacy robe. He noticed it was just long enough to just cover her behind as she did a turn in front of him. He felt his need for her grow instantly when she turned and he saw the back of the robe was stitched with _Mrs. Mariano_.

"Damn, that's some robe," Jess said, running his fingers over the stitching of his last name that now belonged to her.

"If you like the robe, you'll love what's underneath," Rory said, turning to face him and pushing him back towards the bed.

"Can't wait," Jess said reaching up to untie the robe, but had his hands swatted away by Rory who pushed him down onto the bed and sat herself on his lap.

"Patience, husband," she said, kissing his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. He had tossed his jacket and tie aside the moment they walked into the room, "We're going to take this slow."

Pushing Jess down onto the bed, Rory continued to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck and down his chest as she undid each button. After pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Rory undid his belt and pants, tugging them down his legs and cupping him through his boxers.

"Oh, God," Jess groaned as Rory continued to kiss every inch of him.

"You like that?" Rory asked after she tugged on his boxers, exposing his hipbones to her as she licked and kissed across his stomach from one hip to the next.

"Oh, God yes, don't stop," he told her as he felt her pull his boxers completely off, "This isn't exactly fair you know?"

"What isn't?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile as she took him into her hands.

"I'm completely naked and you still haven't taken off your robe?" he told her.

"Well, maybe it's time you do something about it," she said, leaning up to whisper it into his ear, giving his penis a few more strokes before he reversed their positions, "Jess!"

"What? You told me to do something about it," Jess told her, looking down at her with her hair splayed out over the pillow as he untied her robe, slowly pushing it off her shoulders as he took in the lingerie she was wearing underneath.

"You like it?" Rory asked.

"Like, no, I love it," Jess said, leaning down to kiss her panties stitched with the words _Property of Jess Mariano_ before pushing the lace ice blue camisole over her head, exposing her breasts to him.

"Oh, Jess, ah," Rory yelled as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as he pulled on the other with his fingers.

"You are so beautiful," Jess told her as he kissed his way down her body, paying close attention to her stomach and thighs before removing her panties.

"Oh God, Jess, OH," Rory moaned as he thrust two fingers inside her quickly before replacing them with his tongue, "Oh, Jess...I can't...I'm going to…"

"Just let go, Rory," he told her, thrusting his fingers again in time with his tongue, licking the result of her orgasm as she exploded on his tongue, "Mmm, you taste so good."

"I need you Jess," she told him, reaching down to take him in her hands again, giving him a few strokes as she guided him to her entrance.

"I love you Mrs. Mariano," Jess told her, kissing her as he slowly entered her.

"And I love you, Mr. Mariano," Rory said, taking his hand in hers and he began to thrust inside her.

After a few times on the bed and enjoying a long, sensual shower together, Rory and Jess fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, dreaming of their honeymoon and their life together to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I am keeping all my deleted scenes in this one story. This is my first deleted scene for It Still Works. It's for chapter three and picks up at the point when Jess carried Rory up to their room at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting Rory down on the bed, Jess began removing his clothes. First he undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, leaving them loosely hanging off his hips. Next he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt one at a time, pausing between each one to glance at Rory and see her lick her lips and watching her chest rise and fall as her breaths quickened.

"This is too damn slow," Rory said, rising from the bed, pushing the shirt off Jess' shoulders and pushing his pants down to his ankles so he could step out of them before pulling her own shirt over head and removing her skirt so now they were both in only their underwear.

"A little impatient are we," Jess said as we watched Rory unclasp her bra and throw it across the room before attacking Jess' lips with hers.

"I told you," she said, pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him all over from his neck to his waist, "Patient is not a word in the Gilmore vocabulary."

"I guess not," Jess said with a laugh as she quickly removed his boxers and continued her assault on his body, kissing him from his ankles to his neck and back down before taking his erection into her mouth, "Oh. Oh, God."

"Mmm," Rory moaned as she flicked her tongue around him, sucking him deep into her throat, "So yummy."

"Oh, Ror. Oh, God," Jess groaned as she sucked him harder and faster until he came in her mouth, sucking every last drop.

"I guess it's my turn, then," Rory said with a giggle, as Jess quickly flipped them over, pressing his lips to hers as he did.

"You got that right," he said, repeating her actions, but lingering on her neck and just below her ear before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it while pushing her underwear off and tossing it aside.

"Mmm, Jess, oh, please," she moaned, tugging on his hair to hold him closer to her breasts as he switched his oral assault to the other nipple.

"So sweet," Jess said, moving himself down her body, spreading her legs apart and quickly plunging his tongue inside her.

After a few minutes Rory had enough and needed Jess inside her so after a few more licks with his tongue and a bite with his teeth that caused Rory to yelp in surprise, Jess entered her; hard and fast, stilling for a moment as she gasped in shock at the fullness she quickly felt, loving every minute though of having him inside her.

"Can I move?" he asked, kissing her forehead, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

"You better," she told him with a smile as she lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his back, tangling the fingers of her free hand in his hair as he pulled out before pushing himself back into her again.

"I love you, Book Tease," Jess said, kissing her lips as he thrust himself into her a few quick times as he felt her orgasm approaching.

"I love you, Dodger," Rory breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close to her as he found his release and collapsed on top of her.


End file.
